


Fluffy PhilGeorges Ft Trans Pip

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Fluffy PhilGeorges Ft Trans Pip

“Are you ready? I want to see you!”

“Um..” Philip hesitated, not knowing quite what to say.

“It’s okay,” Georges responded from the other side of the door. “Take your time. There’s no pressure, I just want you to know that I’m still going to love you, no matter how you look.”

Philip smiled at that and grabbed the doorknob, taking a deep breath before twisting it open and stepping out into their shared dorm room.

Georges smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up as his boyfriend came out in his first binder and with a pair of socks working as a makeshift packer. “Look at you! You look so good!”

Philip chuckled and looked in the full length mirror that he hung on the inside of his closet door, looking at himself from the side. “You really think so?… Does it look real?.. Like I’m a real guy?..”

He stood up and stepped behind his boyfriend, hugging him and kissing his shoulder. “You are a real guy. Just because you’re built a little differently doesn’t mean that you’re not.”

“It feels kind of awkward.. I’ve spent most of the time in here adjusting stuff, but it still looks kind of weird..”

Georges moved to stand in front of Philip, seeing exactly what he meant. He raised his hand and moved it towards his chest. “Would you mind?..”

“No, go ahead.” The two were nineteen, it wasn’t the first time Georges would be touching him. And, besides, just because he would be touching him, that didn’t mean it had to be sexual.

He nodded and gently moved his hand underneath the binder, adjusting it as well as Philip’s breasts until they were pushed flat and it seemed comfortable. “How’s that?”

He looked in the mirror again and smiled widely. “Great! The uniboob is gone, thank god!” He chuckled a bit.

“I’m glad. And I’m glad it fits you so well.” He kissed his cheek. “Why don’t you get dressed and we can go show the world what a handsome boyfriend I have?”

“Okay..” Philip was still early in his transition, he hadn’t even started taking testosterone yet. Naturally, he was a bit nervous about going out in public as a guy. It made it a lot better having Georges around, he got his confidence from his dad, but Philip was still getting used to it.

After all, he was just so used to seeing himself as Martha and everyone seeing someone that was, without a doubt, a girl, so it’d probably be a while before he really got used to being seen mainly as Philip. Hell, he still had an awkward time being in the bathroom that was shared by the entire hallway of bigger, testosterone filled guys. It wasn’t too rare that he opted for a sink shower in their room or asked Georges to stand outside of the stall. Not that anybody would be able to see inside, he just liked the security.

“It’s going to be okay.” Georges grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and gave them to Philip. “Would you like for me to stay in here or move into the hallway?”

“No, you can stay. I’m just pulling clothes on.” He smiled and took the outfit from his boyfriend, pulling it on before going out into the hallway with him.

One of the tallest and more muscular guys from their hallway saw them and walked up to them before he could turn and make his way into the stairwell with Georges. “Excuse me.”

“Yes?..” Philip responded shyly. He was only 5’2” and a bit pudgy while this guy looked like the king of testosterone, standing at least a foot taller than him with pure muscle everywhere Philip could see.

But, rather than pummel the smaller guy into dust, he simply smiled and gave him a good natured pat on the back, one that sent Philip stumbling forward a bit. “Congratulations, man. I hope I don’t seem like a creep, but you look like your transition is going well. I had a friend who was a trans girl and another who was a trans guy, so I notice these kinds of things.”

“Oh.. Um… Thank you. That means a lot.” Philip smiled back up at him.

“You two have a nice day.” He waved at Philip and at Georges, who was standing in the stairwell, scared half to death.

They both waved back and thanked him before leaving, Georges keeping his arm around his boyfriend and leading him out. “See? I told you this was going to work out well.”

Philip nodded, put at ease by how that interaction played out. This was going to work out…


End file.
